fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:38, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Was Wondering Just curious, during the Aeternum World War Arc, could Kladenets possess someone like Ryota? I was thinking Lorelei, but he finds it hard possessing someone with more Magic Power than his current self. I'll be on starting Monday vacation I should get some real editing in. Btw the story of the Light and the Darkness will be EPIC.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Incase his body is destroyed in the coming war. And I ask to see which of the Nine other than Kiryk is loyal enough to allow it. As for the story, that rp was just the introduction of their struggle. There will an ending rp between the Darkness and the Light.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:16, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I can't promise it, but Aeternum might have a dragon soon.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:54, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Stuff from the Past Hey so I have two things. Number one is I fleshed Edgar out more so if you could take a look that would be awesome. Link: Edgar Nostradamus. Secondly I was reading through my wall recently and saw that we planned to do an rp before my absence from the sight. I was wondering if you would like to still do it or another one. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 16:21, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Edgar was specializing in creating magic and spells for magic. Yeah I guess it never was decided. Would it be possible to plan the rp out on chat? Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 17:07, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Beasts Beast Masters Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 19:16, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:40, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Help With Logo I'm making a new storyline and I need help for a logo for it. Would you mind assisting me with that? If so, I'd like Fairy Tail: Saviour Of This World in a nice pristine, sort of shining way with a map of Earthland faded in the background, if that isn't too much too ask for. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 13:06, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I should've mentioned those things! I'd like the Fairy Tail logo and the font to be in a pure white type of colour and the map to be multicoloured. Thanks for doing such a favour for me! I appreciate it! [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 13:13, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Dragon's Tooth Of course I'll still have you. Just let me know when you have the page up. For now I'll just add the name of the character. You can add a description when you're ready. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:35, June 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Help With Logo Thanks for doing this for me! They both look amazing... not sure which one to pick but that can be saved for another day! Thanks again! [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:41, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer to do a storyline rp for the Toveri Alliance. And if we're allowed to nominate our own characters, I'd like to nominate Odin for a Saints position. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my delay Lady, not sure if Ash or Per said anything about it, I've been busy with a school project on the last three days...so I couldn't enter and didn't see the message about the trials. I already messaged Ventus. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 02:53, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Got your message on my page. I think a storyline will greatly to fill out the spot. That way we can figure out who is worthy of the spot. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:01, June 19, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 I may sound lazy but...I wanted to wait for Ventus, to see what he had. If you don't mind. Thanks. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:18, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Shelby! I saw your Wizard Saint page (totally not stalking) and was wondering if the member list was restricted to people within the Toveri Alliance? Tsun-Tsun 03:27, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm. Well, I was thinking maybe Iruna Ichigata could be a nomination? She obviously will exist in the TA universe, if that is ok with you. I would do someone in Koma Inu, but everyone I've put in there aren't really Wizard Saint material in my eyes Tsun-Tsun 03:34, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer for us to do a RP on the matter of the leaders and sub leaders, it'd be a lot more fun than a plain old voting system. And I don't mean to be bias to myself but I'd nominate Pharzuph Vaccaro for a spot in the Ten Wizard Saints. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 08:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Koma, I have a question. Is this latest edit that I made okay with you or should I revert it? There's not much of a major change and by the way I was describing the paragraph, it seemed to be accurate; it was done out of clarification's sake when people read her page for any reason. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:09, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, needed to make sure, though. Also, what's the rule with the nominations for your variation of the Wizard Saints? Is it any character we put down in the comments sections or are there certain guidelines we need to follow like with the fanon? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Ah yes, like the age 21 or over rule that's still in play. I guess Helena's out then because she's 19. Ah well. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:19, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I literally cannot download the kik app because of convoluted reasons I don't really think I need to go into. I understand your reasoning, but I cannot download kik. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:34, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Just saw your message on my page and at the moment dont have the kik app but otherwise the idea seems pretty cool. --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 19:39, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Seeing has Nikolai is in Aeternum, I don't see how he could attend a Toveri meeting. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:54, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Kik? That Facebook like app? User Talk:Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:20, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure I'll vote when its time. Btw how do you feel with a dragon being in Aeternum?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:13, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Aww and here I thought it would make a nice pet for Ryota. Lol. Also I'll vote tomorrow but where do I vote?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:18, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I will use it. I never used it before. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:49, June 20, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Toveri Hey LK, could Gin Rakuen be an honorary member of the Toveri Alliance? Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 15:41, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes I read my message, so unless I missed them I didn't see them. Which are the members I will be voting for the positions exactly? Just message them on a list to me thanks. Also I don't think we are allowed to erase message from our talk pages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:53, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Tournament The X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament. Alright this is the start of the page. We're just doing the opening ceremony right now, which will include the introduction of characters, and comments made by your own characters and any other characters you have that you would like to have comment on what's going on. They would be spectators in the audience and can continue to comment through the rp. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady! Would you mind if I changed my WS nomination to Mèléne Lumine? Tsun-Tsun 03:02, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey Koma! Just wanted to get to contact ya about the fact we're gonna be in the final(?) match, so just wanted to know we have no time limit and can start whenever, which is good for me, since I have work and studies that keep me VERY occupied and busy. But, hopefully we can meet on chat and discuss the RP and all before we start. Thank you in advance! Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:58, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Ah! I simply prefer the chat because it's much easier to manage an RP when we can both commune right away you know? But whenever you can hop on chat (and I'm there) I'd be glad to talk about the RP before we begin. And I look forward to battling you once more as well! I expect a fun match as last time or even better. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:45, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady, quick question; as you're badass with pics, how are you at removing text in a picture without compromising the content, such as picture of an action without taking away from the action show? I would do it myself, but alas I'm not using my own computer, but will do this when I get my own. Thanks. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:33, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I've got a few of them and not enough time today to put them on. I'll let you know tomorrow. Plus I need to find all of them that I really want done up first. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:42, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I making Lorelei's healing magic Elixir (Td5). It will be detailed, as it it's a bit science and not just magic. Also I have a question any idea for a pic for the page? You see this magic uses her blood to produce Ethernano-Like Cells. Instead of sending oxygen to the heart. It accelerates and rejuvenate cells if drunk. Also she can take in poisons and chemicals so these cells in her blood, can carry counter measures to a myriad of medical problems normal and magical ones. Based off old Japanese medicine. Healing would take in poisons so their blood could turn into vaccinations.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:17, June 23, 2016 (UTC) S.C.T Yeah I know, thanks for reminding though, I already posted and messaged Vent about it. So, I'm just waiting on him. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:41, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Toveri Alliance Excuse me, I was wondering if it was a possibility to add my guild to the Toveri Alliance. The Guild is still really new and the page is barely even made it's under a lot of construction so I understand if what I'm asking is to much, I was just curious if it would be possible. Thank you for your time. LostWoods25 (talk) 21:54, June 23, 2016 (UTC)